1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a method of monitoring a quality of liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) is a commonly used electronic device, and because of its low power consumption, small size, light weight and other characteristics, it is quite popular for users. During the production process of liquid crystal display panel, several processes are needed, such as an array substrate process and a color filter substrate process. Quality parameters in the various processes would have impact on the quality (e.g., Gamma value, contrast ratio or transmittance) of the liquid crystal display panel. The quality parameters in all the processes finally would determine the quality (good or bad) of the liquid crystal display panel. However, in the prior art, the quality of the liquid crystal display would not be well monitored.